Show 697 - Rodeo Clowns
Show 697 was recorded on February 8, 2017 Show Opening The pair open the show by talking about arragements for show 700. It will be in Burbank, CA at a location known only to subscribers. Dean then discusses the possibility of Gary and Dino doing a show at the Atomic Liquors in Las Vegas. They then talk about rodeo clowns and how Gun John challenged a bull. Gary talks about having his screen break and then again. Aaron called on on the phone to describe his experience in recovering the phone Gary nearly lost. Gary talks about a bruise he got on his chest which was reveled to be a tick This caused a panic between mine Timpson and Dino. José revealed that he did not find anything after taking a shower. Frankie MacDonald Frankie talked about various winter weather patterns picturing in the Northeast When asked if he would do a live video Frankie started doing the weather for Los Angeles Ask Frankie Gary asked about deer ticks, but Frankie interpreted this as a question about deer Juan in Seattle asked Frankie if he was in a Costco: 2002, in Halifax Brad from New Hampshire asked if Frankie ever had sausage with formula cheese. Frankie said he has had sausage. Matthew from Pleasanton asked if Frankie plays smartphone games, bejeweled and Tetris, Frankie will use a Samsung Galaxy S8 Mike in Baltimore asked the difference between sleet and freezing rain. Sleet is re-frozen rain and freezing rain is when liquid Rain turns solid after landing A Chad from Pittsburgh impersonator asked his favorite sandwich, PB and J and Turkey Doc Baker, The moon or Mars: moon. Danny from Oregon asked if it will rain more In Portland, yes French Fry asked if the water is warm toward Sydney, yes Rudy from banning, OK to put pineapple or chick n on pizza. Frankie says it happens and appeared to neither object nor favor Unknown from Norwalk asked if he like anime, the answer was not clear as he only described what anime was Show Guests, part 1 Mike from Baltimore talked about his cold medicine. Then discussed the possibility of having a bike gang member on the show Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Brad was already going to be in the Tampa bay area and Bobby not being too far away was not a difficult sight to see. Brad described the area as one room living quarters similar to a motel. They went to steak and shake and Bobby is trying to get his job back. Brad and Bobby went to the liquor store and buy Captain Morgan and Evan Williams Bobby forgot his license and drove the rented mustang into zebra lines. Brad from New Hampshire speaks of his adventures with Bobby in Lakeland, FL. The pair describe their trip to buy alcohol at Walmart. It is hinted at by Brad from New Hampshire that Bobby had sex in the other room, while Brad was in the same house. Show Guests, part 2 Dr. Baker talked about the "bread and milk" comedian, Bobby's phone call with Brad and pizzas in Arizona Bransky's Blue collar brew review From Vietnam, Saigon Export brought in by Georgie Progie. Gary rated the beer as "rough" Snack Exchange A wafer with nutella inside brought by Georgie Porgie, the pair liked it. The next was a Korean Snack, expired Jan 20, 2017. Show Guests, part 3 * Juan in Seattle said he was looking forward to an appearance by someone known to the Gary and Dino Show, He also wanted more Mario Mumbles * NASCAR Marshall said he wanted more Mario Mumbles and discussed various aspects of how Show 700 will work * Cadet Lieutenant Johnny G said that he just came into the Gary and Dino fold * Rear Admiral John Car ** Sang live a song about Bobby and Brad's trip in Lakeland, FL ** Talked about the Atomic Bar in Downtown Las Vegas ** The Song he wrote about Bobby. ** Joked about how Mario mumbles said "motherfucker" live on TV during the SuperBowl alluding to Willie Mcginest saying "kiss it motherfucker" on live broadcast TV. ** Howard Hoffman as a possible guest was discussed but Gary and Dino said that his appearance may be a hard sell to Howard Hoffman. John Car responded by saying even NASCAR Marshall doesn't like the Gary and Dino Show. ** Next discussed was the community-oriented structure of the Gary and Dino Show ** Next Car made a joke about watching the "Mesa Bob Show" and how to put your name on beers so Gary and Dino can't forget who gave it to them and how it helps especially when the beers are in a non-English language. A joke was made how Georgie Porgie speaks "Asain" which is not a language. ** Ended in a joke about how French Fry would rename the 3rd Man Militia to the 4th Man Militia * Colonel David talked about his time in Portland * Sgt. Danny from Oregon sounded drunk when he called in, he asked Gary why he is mean to Dean. Gary explained there was a lot of history to it. * Ed from "Pluto" (or Northridge) asked about 700. The Deep Fry A drunk french fry discusses drugs, insects, Brad and Bobby, his old 1967 Pontiac LeMans, drug dealing with a large pager Don't Be Stupid Dean sang about Jose